My Heart
by Chiiharu
Summary: To hide the key to your heart is to risk forgetting where you placed it. Drabble. Genesis/OC


**A/N:** This is a Gensis/OC fic. Just thought I'd warn everyone so they can know what they are reading. :) FF is being screw-y with the formatting today, so imagine that the title and the epigraph are centered, mm'kay?

* * *

**-: My Heart :-**

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong._

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone._

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please? _

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you. We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

"My Heart" -- Paramore

She kept her heart inside of a tiny locket and lost the key.

No matter how diligently she searched for it, she could never find it. The blonde-haired Turk eventually stopped looking for such a thing. Mireya didn't need the key to her heart, so why did he—of all people—suddenly wield it? She stared at him for the longest, trying to figure out why she liked him so much. His mako-infused eyes were dazzling; they shimmered every time he made a move. His lone jade earring shook every time he made a gesture, complimenting his bright, white smile.

Now she felt like a stalker and she quickly adverted her eyes from the First Class SOLDIER. The woman was having a battle inside her—_why _did she love this man? What was it he did that made him so special to her? Maybe it was all the cold getting to her, but—

_100 beats per minute._

She shrugged, grabbed Genesis's sleeve, and adjusted her scarf by nudging her nose and pushing the scarf over her mouth. He glanced at her, his eyes seeming to know what she wanted already. Genesis knew fairly well that he held her heart, and that made her angry. Angry, _angry_ because she didn't want to depend on a man. She didn't want to fall head-over-heels in love and become some sad housewife for the rest of her life.

There was snow all around them, and even though she didn't have a coat on, she felt warm. Was this another symptom of love? She chided herself silently at the realization. More than anything, Genesis wanted her to say those three words, to assure him that he had won the race in capturing capturing her heart. She never agreed to scumming like this. The blonde parted her chapped lips, her breath clearly visible.

"My hands are cold..." she muttered, not sure of what to say at first. Mireya blinked at herself. Did she just say that? She was a Turk, she could take a little cold weather. Genesis, however, smirked playfully, stepping in front of the confused woman and slowly taking off his black gloves.

_110 beats per minute._

"In my mind's eye, Love, I think you should not be afraid to express your feelings." There he went again, teasing her. Her eyes traveled to the ground, but she knew she couldn't lose this game; the game of love. He handed her his gloves and she reluctantly took them with her otherwise frozen fingers. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to put them on. Genesis looked at her as if he was expecting her to say something. _Anything._

She wasn't shaking from the bitter cold—she was shaking because she felt a warm sensation again. But that wasn't love. No, love was something that snuck up on you and made your heart flutter with joy. Her heart was beating.

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_130 beats per minute. _

This wasn't love, this was pure_ fear. _She didn't want him to leave her, she didn't want to move away. There was a chance he could have gotten hurt. "But this is what you SOLDIERS do, isn't it?" she said solemnly, her eyes glued to the frostbitten ground. She rubbed her hands together, her breathing getting more shallow. "You go off on these long missions and—and—" Mireya had a good mind to finish her sentence, she even knew what she was going to say next, but a lone tear fell out of her eye and landed on the ground, slowly crystallizing into the snow. She gasped silently at herself, cursing her eyes for letting such a thing slip.

Her nostrils were flaring up and her throat had gotten dry. It was all over. Her emotions quickly took over her body and she couldn't stop crying. "That is what we Turks do too, so why am I—why am I crying...?" Genesis kept the same playful smirk on his face. It was only a matter of time until she was completely broken, free for him to catch and console.

"The play is the thing wherein I will catch the conscience of the king," he spoke soothingly, cupping her chin with his left hand. She started to wonder why his hands weren't cold, however, she suddenly remembered that he was a SOLDIER, and one of the best at that. Very gently, he leaned over and kissed the frazzled woman. She didn't know what to do—she started panicking—but something told her to part her lips. Mireya parted them slightly and let his tongue in. When their mouths met, it was the most passionate kiss he could remember experiencing.

_150 beats per minute._

He started to reminisce about what made her so special to him.

They were so different. She hated poetry. She hated love. She hated everything about him.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"I promised. The people I love, are waiting."

"...I don't understand. Not at all. But...please take care of yourself."

"Of course...I will come back to you. Even if you do not promise to wait. I will return knowing you will be here."

And yet, they were they same.

She inhaled, placing her cold, gloved hands on her heart. Now she felt calm as he walked away, his crimson coat floating in the wind.

"I love you," she muttered. Oh, how she wished she had the courage to tell him.

He didn't just walk off into battle. He walked off with her _heart._

* * *

**A/N:** Those last couple of lines are the last lines in the LOVELESS play; something that Mireya has said that she abhors. So here's just a cute little drabble giving Genesis some love. Reviews are much appreciated! Even just to tell me how cute this is. XD

They'll warm my cold fingers. XD


End file.
